Alois Trancy
''EarlStated in Black Tabloid. '''Alois Trancy' (アロイス・トランシー Aroisu Toranshii) is the new master for the recently aired Kuroshitsuji II. He is voiced by 水樹奈々 (Mizuki Nana)Mizuki Nana on WikipediaKuroshitsuji WIki's picture of Mizuki Nana or on KuroWiki. He is the head of Trancy household, referred to as "Your Highness" by his butler, Claude Faustus, and Hannah Anafeloz, his maid, and "danna-sama" (旦那様), which means "Your Highness" or "Lord" by others.Kuroshitsuji II Official Promotional Video on Kuroshitsuji Official Website It is stated that he is 14 years oldAs Ciel Phantomhive should be in the plot. at the beginning of the story, with a birthdate of November 5thMBS QA Site. His tongue bears the mark of his contract with Claude. Appearance He is shown to wear a reddish purple mid-length frock coat, a forest green vest, a white button-up shirt, shorts, long black stockings, high heel boots, and a dark brown ribbon tied around his neck. In another episode, he is shown to be wearing a purple set of clothes, including black furs around the end of his mid length coat and a purple legging. He is also shown to be having red wings of a demon. His eyes are an almost-white shade of light blue. He has blond hair and long eyelashes.Kuroshitsuji II Artwork on Animedia He holds his contract mark with Claude on his tongue, a pentagram-like mark. He is also slightly taller than Ciel. It is shown that his contract mark is not visible at all time, probably just if Claude is nearby. In his childhood, he wore a shirt with vest with a brown tie and a pair of trousers.Alois in Childhood (picture) In his disguise of maid, he wears a medium blond hair wig with ponytails, and Hannah's maid clothing. His front look looks almost normal, except his hair remainers and ponytails. Personality Alois's emotions are quite unpredictable; one of his few consistent traits is his attachment to his butler, Claude, whose attention he is frequently trying to attract. He seems to have an overall cheerful disposition in spite of hardships and misgivings, making him a sort of foil to Ciel. He seemed to has taken interest in having Ciel. Alois can be easily frightened (of such things as the dark, being alone, adding to the childish element of his personality) and is somewhat hyperactive.MBS Official Kuroshitsuji Site. He shows signs of sadism and narcissism, as shown when he gouges out Hannah's eye in the first episode, merely because she looked at him while serving him. He also appears to be easily angered and loses interest in things very quickly. He often uses harsh and impolite language, regardless of whom he is speaking to. Background Shortly after he was born, Alois was kidnapped. His mother, in her deep grief, committed suicide, leaving his father to search for him alone. One such hardship includes being kidnapped as an infant and made to work as a slave in an unknown village. Something occurred in this village which killed everyone, including Alois's friend, Luca, who he once refers to as his "little brother". Alois was the only survivor of this event. It is also hinted that there is tension between Alois and his uncle and that something may have happened in the past to strain their relationship. Then, one day, Alois returned with Claude, and because his father died under mysterious circumstances soon after his return, Alois became the Trancy's successor, something his uncle Arnold finds questionable. He seemed to have a problem with ladies; Hannah, his housemaid as Hannah is seemed has frightened when seen by him. Story *'Episode 1': He was seen making a contract with Claude; the contract mark resides on Alois's tongueThe picture of his contract mark.. At breakfast, he complains that a sunny-side-up egg seems pitiable, and spills wine on purpose to attract Hannah's attention. He then pretended he had been hurt and screamed, and stuck his fingers into Hannah's eye socket. He finds torturing and laughing at people fun. As Arnold arrives, he greets him. He tells Arnold of when he was kidnapped as a child. When Arnold was about to go home, Alois scattered banknotes and land agreements on ground from the balcony, scattering the pages everywhere. Later, a traveler arrives, later revealed to be Sebastian Michaelis. Alois finds out that Sebastian had been hiding Ciel in his suitcase. Alois wanted Ciel, but neither he nor Claude was able to catch up to him and Sebastian when they fled. *'Episode 5': He gets bored in picking his dresses and told Hannah to strip as he wants to wear Hannah's dress. He tried to put on a dress to Claude but his butler dislikes it. Over at the party, he disguises as a maid with medium long blond hair and tries to seduce Ciel. He takes Ciel's eyepatch and runs away. Seeing Ciel is unsatisfied, he was angered. *'Episode 6': Quotes *''"How pitiable."'' *''"I don't care anymore... I wish everybody would just disappear into darkness..."'' *''"Olé!"Kuroshitsuji II SPOT 03 on official site *(To Hannah) ''"Hannah, don't you think the sunny side up is pitiable? Its shell is broken and it's forced to publicly show an indecorous appearance. Then it becomes an eyeball, internal organs, a plume. I rob it of any possibility."See Episode 1 Summary * (To Claude) "Look Claude! They look like they're dancing! They're so pitiable, stumbling around like that." *(To Sebastian in disguise) "Wow! You're so dirty! You really look like a brown rat... Almost like a robber! But... you smell reaaallly nice. What's your name?" *(To Ciel) "Finally I have you, Ciel!" * (To Ciel about his ring.) "Maybe if we become one I can also become as blue as your ring.” Trivia *He shows his weaknesses and cries in front of his butler directly, whereas Ciel would not usually show his weaknesses. *His contract mark is located on his tongue, and is a gold colored star. *Interestingly, he is slightly taller than Ciel in the anime, but in the artworks he shows no difference in height. *A running gag in the anime is Alois trying to get Claude to dance with him by saying "Ol''é''" only to end up with Claude mutely staring at him. *It is hinted in that he can speak Latin. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Kuroshitsuji II